The Desire To Live
by dannysgurl13
Summary: Daisuke has lived with his abusive father for the past 10 years after his mother was murdered, can he handle life much longer being beaten up almost every day? He is running out of time, maybe not is all lost when new student Dark shows up in his life.


Daisuke could feel the bruise on his swollen eye pounding as his father was kicking him in the stomach. He felt his foot connect with a sensitive spot on his abdomen as his eyes filled with tears of memories he wish he could forget. He could taste blood in his mouth as he lay on the floor in the kitchen, his drunk father towering over him as he was punished for burning his meal. It was typical behaviour for his alcoholic father, so Daisuke merely waited for the end. As his fathers fist connected with Daisuke's knee cap, he screamed in pain feeling the bone almost shatter. Deciding that that was enough punishment for tonight Daisuke's father grabbed his coat and drove off to the bar for another couple rounds of beer.

Daisuke lay on his cold kitchen floor wishing his hell-hole of a life would just end. Grabbing a chair to support his weight Daisuke made his way to the washroom to clean up. His house was in shambles, filthy from all the parties his dad threw and disgusting from not being cleaned in years. There was almost no light anywhere in the house and Daisuke had to recall every inch of the dim hallway as he scuffled over to the bathroom next to his room. He tripped over a pile of beer cans and felt searing pain up his leg to his knee. After cleaning all the blood, beer and dust off of his body and clothes he made his way into his bedroom to cry himself to sleep for another night.

The next day, Daisuke was happy to know that his father was still out clubbing so he didn't have to make him breakfast, so Daisuke just got himself ready. He grabbed his mother's bottle of foundation that he found in a drawer one day after her death, and started to try and cover up all of the black marks that were visible on his body. After accomplishing his task the best he could, he grabbed his books and set off, limping his way towards school.

At Daisuke's school there were no uniforms, the principal thought it would be best if the children could express themselves more, so Daisuke wore his usual; black skinny jeans, grounded by his black combat boots, he wore a tight black long sleeved shirt rolled up with black bands around his wrists and chains hanging from his belt. He took his seat at the back of the class and just sat there staring out the window, lost in the darkness of his mind. His thoughts drowning out all the evil glares and disgusted glances he was getting from his classmates, as they whispered meaningless gossip and rumours to each other about Daisuke's 'supposed' life.

"I hear he works downtown at the club as one of those people you pay to have sex with!" whispered one girl named Mio, but Takeshi the boy she was talking to had another theory "I heard that his mother is a prostitute and his father a murderer and that Daisuke is gay!" At this statement the class made numerous collective gasps and murmured some more until the teacher came in and the class became silent.

"Class, I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us today." As soon as the words left her mouth the class erupted again, the girls wondering is _he _was hot, and the guys wondering if _she_ was cute. Through all of this Daisuke was just sitting calmly in his seat his eyes roaming the sky as he was lost in his thoughts. The teacher clapped her hands and the class grew silent again, "Let me introduce you to Dark Mousy!" As he walked into the room every girl in the classroom's jaw dropped, because the male standing in front of the class must have been an angel! He had dark purple eyes that glittered like amethysts with an equally beautiful head of hair that gleamed a brilliant shade of purple. He had short hair with long bangs that fell in front of his face. His smile was heavenly as he introduced himself and mentally grouped each student into categories.

_It happens everywhere. _He thought as he saw Risa Harada, _its like those stupid fan-girls follow me,_ he looked in the direction of Mio and her groupies, _and she must be their ringleader, _He saw Takeshi and assumed him as Mio's girlfriend, as his gaze drifted over to the boy at the back of classroom with hair the colour of crimson blood that stuck out in all directions, he was dressed all in black and was gazing out the window his eyes obscured by his long bangs. He intrigued Dark, as he couldn't find a place for him on his list.

"You can go sit by the window in front of Daisuke." The teacher told him, he heard some of the other students shoot a few words of sympathy in his direction, and was generally confused, _what could be so bad about one kid?_ He wondered. "Daisuke?" the teacher called, Dark noticed a hint of disdain in her voice when she called, "Daisuke, DAISUKE!" She practically had to scream to get the boys attention, "glad to see your paying attention again," she said sarcastically, "we have a new student and he is sitting in front of you, so please, try not to bother this one ok?" the class snickered as the boy simply turned his head back to the window without so much as glancing at Dark. Dark took his seat in front of the boy, even more intrigued than before. As the lesson started, Dark turned around in his seat and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

The sudden tap on his shoulder surprised Daisuke and he turned his head to find a pair of shocked purple staring into his own.

Dark was entranced in a pair of beautiful gleaming eyes with the same brilliant crimson of his hair, he almost forgot that he wanted to talk to him, so when the boy started to turn his head back to its position looking out the window he almost yelled out loud. "Wait!" he said, "your name is Daisuke right?" the boy nodded hesitantly, "well, I am Dark Mousy, good to meet you!" he nodded again. Dark was confused; _can this boy not talk or something?_ He wondered to himself. A sudden bell tolling, signalling the end of the class brought Dark back to reality as he watched the red-headed boy grab his bag and slowly follow everyone out of the room in an almost trance-like state, being shoved around by his other classmates. He watched in horror as they spat at him and called him names while ramming his already frail looking body into the lockers.

As Daisuke was shoved into the locker he winced in pain as he hit his knee on one of the doors and practically collapsed, "Looks like little pretty boy hurt himself, what did you do pretty boy, cut your knee while shaving?" Mio shot at him, while her groupies just laughed and followed her down the hall. Daisuke cursed at himself for letting his pain show at school, because when he showed any emotion, they would be at his throat like vultures to their prey, they would never let him go. He stood up and flinched as he put pressure on his leg and then started making his way toward his next class.

Dark was confused as he walked to his next class, asking for directions along the way, _why didn't any of the teachers stop them? They saw what happened, yet didn't do a thing! _In his next class, Dark was immediately crowded by a bunch of girls he had seen in his last class. Drowning him with questions like, "Are you single?" or "Will you go out with me?" or even "MARRY ME!" by a particularly pretty girl with long brown hair. "My name is Risa Harada, and I just love the colour purple!" she said winking, I recognized her as one of Mio's groupies in the hallway so he just smiled and said, "I am sorry but I think I'd like to get to know people better before I accept any marriage proposals," and flashed her one of his most dazzling smiles. He could see her heart melting through the expression on her face, but Dark wasn't really interested in her whatsoever. Again he noticed Daisuke sitting in the back of the class staring out the window, a blank expression on his face. To Darks disappointment, he was placed at the other side of the room, as far away from Daisuke as physically possible. So he spent the whole class thinking about the lack of interest of the teachers, as he still hadn't gotten over what he witnessed in the hallway.

At the end of class it was time for break, Dark had break, a free period and then it was lunchtime, and he was at a loss of what to do. When he saw Daisuke making his way to the back gardens, he decided he would follow him.

The only reason Daisuke ever came to school was to avoid being with his father, and he was glad he came today, because it was going surprisingly well, he had only been made fun of directly a couple times, and only been hurt once, and he was glad for his long break. Daisuke hardly ever ate anything, his father wouldn't allow him to, while he was home, and he didn't have any money to buy anything at the school so he often went without eating anything at all, except for every other day, when his father was out clubbing all day and so Daisuke could have a sandwich or a bowl of cereal mixed with some obscure snacking he did while hidden away in his room. Today was no different, he pushed away his faint hunger and pulled out his sketchbook and sat under his favourite cherry blossom tree and began to draw the scenery, he was lost in his work, feeling finally, a little happier, knowing that this was the only reason he kept living. He was so enthralled in his work that he failed to notice Dark walk up behind him and look over his shoulder. It was only when he spoke did Daisuke notice his face inches away from Darks. "You're an amazing artist!" He exclaimed, Daisuke's hand froze and his body tensed up, not used to such close proximity to another human without being beaten up or spat upon. Dark failed to notice the sudden change in the teenager's actions and continued to inspect the other boys work. "You're parents must be proud!" mused Dark as he looked over to see Daisuke's eyes cloud over as a small snort escaped his throat. Dark was a bit taken back at Daisuke's reaction. "The only time my father would ever be proud of me is if I risked my life to save the world from attacking aliens threatening to take away the world's beer and strippers…" Daisuke mumbled, barely audible.


End file.
